1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile phone and a method for displaying measurement unit conversion tool thereof, and more particularly to a mobile phone having a GPS receiving unit and a method for displaying measurement unit conversion tool thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, mobile phones are integrated with more and more functions to fit people's various needs. Part of mobile phones are integrated with a unit conversion tool. When the user operates the unit conversion tool, two sets of measurement unit are selected from a unit menu, and after a value corresponding one measurement unit is inputted, a reply value corresponding the other measurement unit is immediately outputted.
However, the arrangement of the unit menu is fixed in a conventional mobile phone. If the measurement unit selected by the user is ranked lower in the unit menu, the user has to spend more search time. Thus, how to reduce the search time for the unit menu has become an imminent issue to the development in the unit conversion tool of the mobile phone.